The present invention relates to a digital image processing apparatus and a method of controlling the digital image processing apparatus, and more particularly, to a digital image processing apparatus capable of performing an automatic photographing operation that automatically controls brightness, color, and sharpness of an image according to surroundings so as to allow a user to obtain a photo having desired qualities in various surroundings and a method of controlling the digital image processing apparatus.
In general, a digital image processing apparatus includes all apparatuses that process images of digital cameras, personal digital assistants (PDAs), camera phones, personal computer (PC) cameras, and the like, or use an image recognizing sensor.
The digital image processing apparatus may perform an image processing operation on an image, which is input via an imaging device, by using a digital signal processor (DSP), may generate an image file by compressing the image, and may store the image file in a memory.
Also, the digital image processing apparatus may display the image input via the imaging device or an image of an image file stored in a storage medium on a display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display (LCD).
Meanwhile, the digital image processing apparatus may perform a photographing operation in an automatic photographing mode. Due to the automatic photographing mode, the digital image processing apparatus may automatically control brightness, color, and sharpness of an image according to surroundings so as to allow a user to obtain a photo having desired qualities in various surroundings, and thus may perform an automatic photographing operation.